<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispered Lullabies and Soft Smiles by Sora_U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156875">Whispered Lullabies and Soft Smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_U/pseuds/Sora_U'>Sora_U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Im aware of what Dana said, Lilith Being A Mom, Mentor/Protégé, amity is tired, and she does get one, but she can take this dynamic from my cold dead hands, mom lilith, mother daughter relationship, someone pls hug this child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_U/pseuds/Sora_U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with her siblings, Amity makes her way to the owl house to get away. She finds out several things about her former mentor and finds comfort where she least expects it. </p><p>Lullaby by Evilsnotbag. Yes this is a gift to her. She deserves something nice. I love you and hope you feel better today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispered Lullabies and Soft Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/gifts">Evilsnotbag</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lullaby used in this fic is by Evilsnotbag. Pls go read her fics they're great. This is also a gift to her because she deserves something nice today.</p><p>This fic isn't good. Im in english class with nothing better to do so I wrote this. Oh well, take what you will.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity doesn't remember the last time she's truly slept. Of course she does get sleep, but those were not of good quality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were sleepless nights, of course, but those were common for her now. Whether it was her crying over exhaustion or filled with love sick thoughts of a certain human, the latter was uncommon now. But that was not the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The point was that Amity Blight was tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had gone to the Owl House after a particularly bad argument with Ed and Em. She had finally snapped at them, and they felt just as frustrated at her. Honestly, they sometimes drew her through the wall. Thankfully, their parents were out of town. Which meant she didn't have to make an excuse or hide her absence. She'd packed a bag with some pajamas (if she hears another Amity Pajamity joke she was going to commit a murder) and some toiletries. She was sure Luz wouldn't mind her staying the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Amity approached the Owl House, she was stunned to see that the nuisance of a demon bird tube was muzzled... and sleeping? There were little stars around his head, which was a common sign of a sleep spell in the Boiling Isles. She slowly opened the door, mostly in discomfort rather than fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity had known Lilith had moved in after the events of Eda’s rescue, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw her former mentor on the couch, hair tied up in a ponytail and round glasses on her face. Instead of her old black dress, she was wearing a pink lacy dress that was covered in strawberries. She seemed to be reading a book. The title read out “The Lonely Witch and the Secret Room”. If she hadn’t been so flabbergasted by the sight in front of her, she might have smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith looked up to see the girl and her eyes went wide. She offered her an awkward wave and smile. There was an uncomfortable silence, before Lilith coughed and offered her a seat on the coach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hu- Luz, Eda and King are out for the night. So they will not be returning until tomorrow.” she said softly. Which was unlike Lilith. She was stern and calculating, but never gentle. She sort of liked the change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith took notice of her bag and frowned. “What’s with the bag?” she asked curiously. Pointing at the bag, Amity clutched onto the strap tighter. She looked to the floor to avoid her mentor’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed, Em and I had a fight. I… wanted to get out of the house.” Her voice is small, and fragile, and Lilith’s heart breaks. She isn’t entirely sure why, but her mind is screaming for her to hug the girl. To comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she also knows that Amity needed space, so she resists her urges for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some tea? And maybe some pastries?” she offers instead. Amity looks up to face her again, a little blush dusts her cheeks. She sets her bag down and whispers a small “yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith gets up and heads to the kitchen. Placing the kettle on the stove and setting the heat at a medium high. She looks at the oven to see her cookies and muffins still baking. A secret hobby she did not care to share with others. If Edalyn had been there to see her, she would have laughed at her for being so domestic. She shook her head in annoyance at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks through the selves in search of tea. The cupboards are messy and disorganized, and she honestly doesn’t know what she was expecting. All the other residents were as disorganized as Edalyn herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally spots the tea and pulls it out, disappointingly staring at the dust that has collected on top of it. Edalyn needs to learn how to actually </span>
  <b>
    <em>clean</em>
  </b>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the kettle off of the hot stove, she pours it into a nearby mug, and like destiny, the timer dings. Her cookies and muffins were done. She smiles and opens the oven. The sweet aroma fills the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity comes downstairs from changing into her pajamas and sniffs the air. The house smelled of nuts and honey… and chocolate? She was pretty sure that was chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed the smell and into the kitchen, leaning on the door frame as she was once again surprised by Lilith and her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There the woman was, in a pink lace dress that she could only guess belonged to the Owl Lady, round glasses, hair tied up messily and taking out baked goods from the oven. Not only that, but she could see that there were 2 mugs of tea on the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother had never done that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head at the thought. ‘Don’t think like that’. She demanded from herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity doesn’t realize she’s staring until Lilith silently beckons her to the table. She blushes in embarrassment, but Lilith says nothing of it. She just hands her a mug and a plate of cookies and chocolate muffins. Lilith smiles warmly and takes a sip from her own mug. Her black lipstick stains the mug’s edge, but she doesn’t seem to pay any mind to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to stare at the other woman as she drank from her cup. The tea was hot, but not too much. She reached for a muffin and took a bite out of it. It melted in her mouth and Amity was sure she had never tasted so heavenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is oddly comforting, she thinks. She feels warm, and safe. Like right now everything was okay and it was always going to be okay. She felt an odd sensation of being and peace she never felt in her own home. She felt an odd sensation of being and peace she never felt in her own home.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what home was supposed to feel like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was there supposed to be warm pastries and tea on the table? With mothers wearing pretty dresses and offering kind smiles? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it because of her that the house was empty and cold despite the five residents living there? Was she the reason her parents never hugged her or why they didn’t smile the way Lilith did?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision starts to blur and so do the surrounding sounds around her. Her breathing hitches and she… she can’t see. Everything around faded to gray and she cant hear or see her mentor anymore. Heavy tears start to fall and she wants to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amity?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amity!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AMITY</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly everything comes crashing down at once and she sees Lilith kneeling in front of her, hands squeezing her shoulder and concern in her eyes. It makes Amity want to cry more. She doesn’t even know why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raveness’ grey and blue eyes stare at her in concern. Amity’s tears start rolling down her cheeks and her body starts shaking. Lilith looks up at the girl and softly whispers. “May I hug you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She respects my boundaries</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought. Amity only weakly nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith slowly stands up. Moving her arms from her shoulders to her back and head. Lilith brings her close and Amity just digs her head into the crook of her neck. Her hugs are warm and soft. She smells like lavender and chocolate and she feels so safe and cared for. It felt so foriegn it was overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand there for a while, whilst Lilith silently gives the little girl solace. Lilith wants nothing more than to take away the pain, but for now this was all she could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubs gentle circles around the girls back while Amity sobs. Gently stroking her hair and softly shushed her. “Sshhhhh, it’s okay, dearest. You’re gonna be okay.” she whispered in hopes of calming her down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith isn’t particularly good with emotions. Hell, she struggled to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span> in check most of the time, but Amity was someone she cared about. Though she sometimes struggled to show it sometimes. She admired her natural curiosity and determination to succeed in magic. The girl was smart and clever and had a bright future ahead of her. But what others failed to remember was that she was still a </span>
  <b>
    <em>child</em>
  </b>
  <span>. One that needed love, security and guidance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something </span>
  <b>
    <em>some people</em>
  </b>
  <span> failed to give her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes pass and Lilith pulls away, Amity instantly feels the cold, but is surprised when Lilith’s arms travel from her back to her cheeks. She starts to wipe her tears away and gently caresses her cheeks. Amity leans into the touch. It sort of hurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearest, er” she cuts herself off and shakes her head. She swore she saw the older woman blushing. “Amity.” she corrects herself. “Would you like to lie down? I can set up the couch for you.” she suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is pretty tired. Sleep sounds really great right now, she thinks. She silently nods, still gently leaning into her touch. Lilith sighs and lets go of her, Amity aches for her touch immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I being like this? So… clingy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity is alone in the kitchen, which is the messiest kitchen she’s ever seen, but it feels so alive and thriving. It was bright despite the fact that it was dark out. It was so alive despite the fact that she was the only one there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her home didn’t feel like this and it wasn’t fair. There were 5 people and several maids in that darn mansion for titan’s sake. Yet somehow it was deafeningly silent and dead. No life or light existed in that house. Just a demanding mother, neglectful father and obedient children. All of them broken and yearning things they could not have, all to save a stupid last name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair. She worked the hardest out of everyone. She worked hard to make up for her actions, she excelled at all subjects and was top student despite the giant pile of extracurriculars. Why couldn’t she have all of this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs as she wipes her tears, </span>
  <b>
    <em>again</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sits there, slouching in her chair. A Blight never slouched, but for once, </span>
  <b>
    <em>she didn’t care</em>
  </b>
  <span>. She picked up her forgotten muffin and started to chew again. It was still warm and the smell of chocolate still filled the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity is nearly done with her cookie when Lilith comes to get her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lies down on the couch and stares at the woman who tucks her in. She lets out a little gasp when Lilith brought the covers up to her shoulder, Lilith just chuckles at the notion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity realizes that she doesn’t want to be alone at the moment. So when her former mentor blew out the candles that lit the room, she silently begged her to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… want me to stay?” she’s just as shocked as she is, but they say nothing about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too embarrassed to give a proper answer, she nodded. Tugging the sheets to her cheeks. Lilith sauntered to the bed and lay next to her as Amity scooted to give her room. The coach was relatively thin so they were huddled close together. Amity dug her face into the woman’s chest, hearing the rising and falling of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the raveness sets her glasses down and brings her hands up to her hair. Gently brushing it to soothe the petite girl, who closes her eyes in satisfaction. She lets out a small sigh and scoots closer to her. All she could smell was lavender. It made her sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith breaks the comfortable silence between them. “Would… would you like it if I sing to you?” Amity’s eyes go wide at the suggestion. “To help you sleep.” she explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… would be nice.” she replies awkwardly. No one had sung to her before, her mother had been too busy and her father was never present anyway. So she didn’t really know what she was supposed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, Lilith had begun to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Moon shines bright, stars shimmer all night”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity recognized the tune. She heard it at a sleepover once, when one of Willow’s dads sang to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meadow lies the fawn, sleepy from play”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice is so soft and quiet, most likely from the embarrassment, she assumes. But to her it sounded perfect in every way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kit in the den, the kitten in pen… Witchling in bed and filly in shed” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity hugs her closer, trying to take in every bit of warmth the moment had to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy little darlings, snuggle in tight. Rest your hearts now, dream… it is night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s other hand finds her way to her back. What occurred to her was how much Amity liked this. She liked being held like this. Being cared for like this. It was a silent desire she had for most of her life. She doesn’t know if she can call this parental love, but it was definitely something she wanted to hold onto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun will rise and tickle your nose. But now, it is time, to slumber and dose~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence, but they let it stay. Because at that moment, no words were necessary. They didn’t need to say anything to know that they were going to be okay or to tell each other how grateful they were. At that moment, everything was fine as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And eventually sleep caught up to the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Amity finally slept peacefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--x--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda didn’t know what to expect when she came home early the next morning. She wasn’t lying when she said that she expected Lilith to do something about Hooty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expected a frazzled Lilith. She </span>
  <b>
    <em>did </em>
  </b>
  <span>force her to wear a strawberry pink dress that was </span>
  <b>
    <em>way </em>
  </b>
  <span>out of her style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this… she did not expect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First off, the dishes weren’t done. Something Lilith </span>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <span> forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second off, it seemed like she was baking? She didn’t know she could bake. You know how many times she could have forced her older sister to cook in the damn household?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Third of all, … that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of her on the couch was her sister, still in the damned dress, curly hair sprawled all over the couch cushions and sleeping. Glasses carefully placed on the table next to them and covered in pale colored sheets. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Never</em>
  </b>
  <span> had she seen her so at peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What surprises her the most is the person she’s holding. Little Blight, aka the girl who Luz was obviously in love with. The girl was just too distracted to realize it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she was. Lilith freaking Clawthone was cuddling her former apprentice like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like they were supposed to be like this all the time. It tugs a small smile onto her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, she would disrupt their sleep in hopes of pissing off Lilith, but not today. Today she was going to let her sister rest with her kid. Don’t get her wrong, she was definitely going to tease her about becoming so domestic later on, but for now, she could wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, you gotta stop squealing. You’re going to wake them up.” she teases Luz as the kid holds back her tears. Damn that kid was sentimental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looks at her with devastatingly happy eyes. “Bu- but they’re so cuuuuuute Eda.” Luckily, she whispered. Taking the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King had long gone upstairs to raid Luz’s bed and belongings. And Eda was gonna have to unmuzzle Hooty. But it felt nice to know that Lilith had someone who would encourage her to redeem herself. Something that didn’t revolve around guilt or a self destructive need to be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things right now were just as fine as they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--x--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lullaby in this fic:</span>
</p><p>
  <span><a href="https://youtu.be/hvFbfHoDv7s">https://youtu.be/hvFbfHoDv7s</a> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls take this fluffy trash fic. I'm working on chapter four for the Empress Lilith AU I'm promise. Just be patient. see you all soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>